Getting what you want
by Nora9112
Summary: (NOW COMPLETE) Draco and Ginny get to know each other but Lucius doesn't approve as does anybody else. (I hate summeries. it's sucky. story is better.)
1. Getting to know one another and passes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. They belong to J.K. Rowling. So if you sue you will lose because I got special people behind me. ::winks at Draco Malfoy::  
  
A/N: My BRAND new story people. Please review I know it gets annoying to here that but hey.  
  
Chapter 1: Getting to know one another and passes  
  
Draco was walking through the Charms corridor. It was about 2 in the morning. He couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk. He was taking advantage of the fact that today was the first day back from Winter Break.  
  
During Break, Draco was forced to come home to the Manor for Christmas, his mother had insisted on it. Draco wasn't too happy about it. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his mother, on the contrary, he loved his mother. His father was the reason he didn't want to go. He loathed he father.  
  
A lot of people, especially the Gryffindor's, thought that Draco wanted to be, and was like, his father. But Draco actually tried to be everything but his father. Sure, he always picked on Potter, didn't like Gryffindor's, and was always breaking the school rules. All those things didn't mean that he was going to be a Deatheater when he graduated.  
  
Lucius had it in his mind that Draco was going to be a Deatheater and just so he wouldn't get in trouble Draco let him believe it, but the truth was Draco hated Voldemort and couldn't stand the fact of bowing down and kissing someone's feet, it was appalling.  
  
No, he had his own plans. A plan that involved a redheaded Weasley girl. He had liked Ginny for a couple of years now it started in his 5th year. Even though he was in his 7th year the liking never changed, it actually got more.  
  
He never got to talk to her. She was always around The Dream Team. He decided last night that he didn't care who she was around he was going to talk to her.  
  
He knew for a fact that she had it in her mind, by her brothers, that he was mean and would hurt her when he got the chance. Of course Draco would never hurt her, but she didn't know that. Well he was going to prove it to her, and Potter and his little groupies will not get in the way.  
  
He was going to talk to her tomorrow at breakfast. He looked at his watch. I should go to bed if I want to be awake for breakfast tomorrow.  
  
He started to walk back to the dungeons and to the Slytherin Common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Draco walked into the Great Hall that morning he didn't even look at the Slytherin table he just walked over to the Gryffindor table. All the Gryffindor's began to glare at him, as he walked toward Potter and Co.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at him. Ron was getting ready for a fight. Hermione was getting ready to hold Ron and Harry back.  
  
"Morning." Draco said as he sat down next to Ginny.  
  
Ginny just looked at Hermione in confusion.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy and why are sitting at our table." Ron said as he almost jumped across it.  
  
"Calm down Weasley, I'm not here to talk to you." Draco said rolling his eyes. He turned away from them and put all of his attention to Ginny. "Hello, Ginny"  
  
Ginny got nervous. Why was he talking to her? What does he want? "Hello Malfoy." She said trying to be nice anyway.  
  
"I prefer Draco. You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you. Well I'll tell you, if you go on a walk with me." Draco said standing up.  
  
"WHAT? YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY SISTER ANYWHERE."  
  
"I don't believe I asked you." Draco snapped. Draco held out a hand for Ginny to take.  
  
Ginny hesitated. She looked at her brother and his friends. She didn't have anything to do anyway. It's not like she can hang out with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They're always ignoring her and she doesn't have any friends at Hogwarts. She didn't have anything to lose.  
  
"Sure, I'll come." Ginny Smiled at him.  
  
"Good, come on." He grabbed her hand.  
  
Ron jumped up out of his seat. Hermione kept trying to pull him down. "Ginny, Why are you going with that stupid git?"  
  
"Because it's not like anyone around here talks to me anyway." Ginny said as she walked off with Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
There was a long Silence for a while as they walked out to the lake. Draco was trying to organize what to say to her but every time he thought he had it down and tried to open his mouth, it wouldn't come out.  
  
Ginny was nervous. She wasn't sure what to talk about. She wasn't even comfortable with being around Draco, let alone hold a conversation with him.  
  
"Umm... The reason I brought you out here was to ask you a favor." Draco said trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
"What kind of favor?" Ginny asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I know all about you. I want you to get to know me, not through your brothers."  
  
"If you know all about me then, what's my favorite kind of flower?"  
  
"Lily." Draco smirked in triumph when he saw the shocked look on her face.  
  
"My favorite kind of books?"  
  
"A Muggle named William Shakespeare, and you favorite play from his is, As you like it." Draco grabbed her hand. "Ginny I really like you and I want you to get to know me. Please that's all I ask, even if you don't want to go farther then friends. I just want you to know me." Draco was lying somewhat because he would get her to like him more then a friend, it is his goal and Malfoy's always get what they want.  
  
"Why do you like me? And why is it so important I get to know you?"  
  
"I like you because you're sweet, cute, and I love your personality. It's important to me because not a lot of people know who I really am."  
  
Ginny looked at him as if trying to see if he was telling the truth instead of all of a sudden changing it around and hurting her. "I thought you were just like your father."  
  
Draco's eyes went cold. "I am nothing like my father. I hate my father."  
  
Ginny saw the pain in his eyes after she made that comment. She could also tell he was trying to cover up his emotions. "Why do you hide?" It came out of her mouth before she even knew it.  
  
"What?" He asked shocked because she had caught him off guard.  
  
"Why do you hide who you truly are to people." Ginny sat down on the ground next to a tree waiting for Draco to explain and for him to sit.  
  
Draco sat down next to her. He stayed silent for a while. He wasn't sure of what to say.  
  
"Well I guess I'm afraid of what they would say." Draco said in a distant voice.  
  
"Your really lonely, aren't you?" Ginny asked as she took his hand in hers.  
  
"No." Draco said defensively trying to pull his hand back but Ginny had to tight of a hold on it. "I just like being alone."  
  
Ginny smiled. She knew what it was like to be alone. Of course her family loved her but it's not the same when nobody pays attention to you. It was like the only way she could get there attention was to do something dangerous or out of place. She was sick of it. Maybe getting to know Draco would make her feel not so lonely.  
  
"Tell me about what happens at home?" She found herself asking.  
  
She felt Draco's hand stiffen. She could feel the tension in the air.  
  
"You promise you won't tell anyone or laugh at me?" Draco asked uncertainly.  
  
"Why would I laugh at you? And who am I going to tell, I don't even talk to people." Ginny said looking at him with curiousity.  
  
"Alright." Draco said moving uncomfortably. "Well ever since I was a child, my father thought that I was to soft. Whenever he got the chance he would hit me." He heard Ginny gasp but ignored it and continued. "My mother of course couldn't do anything because if she got in the way he would hit her to and then things would just get messy." Draco paused for a second. "He says that I have to be toughen up, that I was to weak to carry on the Malfoy name. So he made sure that I wouldn't make or have any friends. He says they make you soft."  
  
"But what about Crabbe and Goyle?" Ginny asked trying to get the picture of what Draco was saying out of her head.  
  
"They're to stupid. I met them through my father's 'friends'."  
  
"Oh." Ginny said not sure of what to say after that. "Why do you go back to the Manor if he just hurts you?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Because he's my father and I was brought up respecting him and I go back for my mother, I don't want to leave her alone there with that bastard."  
  
"Does she love him? Oh listen to me I'm getting into something that isn't my business, I'm sorry." Ginny blushed as she turned away from him. She took her hand back to cover her face.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and moved it away from her face. "No she doesn't love him. She just acts like she does when we're in public so we can keep the Malfoy name 'pure'. And don't worry about it I'll tell you anything you want to know. I said I want you to know me and I want you to know everything, so please don't hesitate to ask anything."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"What about you? What's it like living in a house where people love each other?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well... it's good I guess but I've never had anything other then that. It's very lonely though." She said looking out at the water.  
  
"How can it be lonely with all of those people around?"  
  
"It's lonely because nobody listens to me because I'm the only girl out of 6 boys and besides the fact that I'm also the youngest." She had a far away look in her eyes as she spoke of her family. "Ron won't let any boy near me but other then that he's never around me. The only way my family notices me is when something big happens. It's not that I don't love my family, it's just sometimes I really wish they would pay attention to me, I know that sounds selfish but I'm sick of being alone. Even when I'm at school, I don't have any friends. I'm not sure if it's because of what happened with Tom Riddle in my first year or if I'm just not a likable person."  
  
"You are, people just don't take the time to get to know you." Draco said pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Are you a Deatheater? Sorry I've been wanting to know for a while because my brothers say you are and I'm not sure if..."  
  
Draco put a finger to her lips to make her be quiet. "I'm not a Deatheater." Draco pulled up his left sleeve to show her there was no Dark Mark. "I don't want to be either."  
  
"Then how come there are rumors that you're always at their meetings?"  
  
"I go because I let my father believe that I'm going to be one for now so I don't get in trouble. The less I'm in trouble the better off I am."  
  
"Oh." Ginny now felt very stupid. She stayed silent for a while.  
  
Draco looked down at his watch. "We've missed a couple of classes."  
  
"What?" Ginny grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch and noticed she was suppose to be in McGonagall's right now.  
  
"Come on." Draco stood up and helped Ginny up.  
  
She grabbed his hand and they headed toward the castle.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked with Draco to his class to get a pass from Professor Snape, although she didn't know why Snape would give her a pass but it was worth a try.  
  
When they entered the room everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and looked at them.  
  
Draco looked at The Dream Team. "Do you guys have a staring problem?" Draco snapped. He turned to Professor Snape. "Can we talk to you?"  
  
Snape looked from Draco to Ginny and then gestured them to follow him into his office.  
  
"Stay Quiet and continue preparing your Wit-sharpening potion. If I hear a single sound out of this room I'm taking points off the person who said it." Snape said as he looked to Potter, Granger, and Weasley.  
  
Snape walked into his office to see Draco and Ginny waiting.  
  
"What do you want Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Well, Ginny and I were talking and we lost track of the time." Draco paused and noticed Ginny was uncomfortable talking to Snape. "I was wondering if you could give her a pass to go to class and if I could walk her there."  
  
Snape glared at Ginny. He sat down in his chair and took out some parchment and quill. "What class are you suppose to be in right now?" Snape asked looking at Ginny once again.  
  
"Transfiguration." Ginny said in a squeaky voice. She was afraid Snape was going to yell at her.  
  
Snape handed Ginny the pass and looked to Draco. "Come back here quickly Draco." He walked out to tend to his students.  
  
Draco smiled at Ginny. "See I told you so."  
  
Ginny playfully hit him.  
  
He offered her his arm like a normal gentleman would. She took it and they walked to Professor McGonagall's classroom.  
  
A/N: That's the end of this first chapter. A new one will be coming up soon because the Plot Bunnies hit me. So keep looking for the new one and PLEASE REVIEW I want to know what you people think about my new story. 


	2. Lucius Malfoy and Arguments

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it again. Look at the first chapter if you want to read the stupid thing :P. Okay Well R&R please.  
  
Chapter 2: Lucius Malfoy and Arguments  
  
Draco was the happiest he had been in years (He of course hid it, Duh!). He still had his reputation and he still picked on the Gryffindor's. His father hadn't talked to him or owled him in a while. To everyone else he was still Draco.  
  
He had always seen with Ginny around the castle. Draco knew it was getting on Ron's nerves but he enjoyed every minute of watching Ron squirm every time Draco had his arm around Ginny's Shoulder. The only thing he couldn't do anymore was pick on the Weasley's about them being poor because Ginny was one.  
  
He was right now on his way to DADA class when a voice stopped him in the hallway. "Draco!"  
  
Draco knew who it was before he turned around and he had a feeling something bad was going to ruin his already perfect day with Ginny. "Yes father?" Draco said without turning around.  
  
"I need to talk to you now." Lucius Malfoy said dragging his son into an empty room. He pushed Draco up against the wall. "Now what's this I hear about you being seen with a Weasley?"  
  
Draco sighed. He knew something bad was going to happen and here it was. He was in for the lecture of a lifetime. He could just hear what his father would say when he found out that his son wasn't only Ginny's friend but they were dating.  
  
"I want an answer and I want it now boy!" Lucius raised a hand about ready to slap Draco when he yelled, "We're close friends."  
  
Draco knew it was no use to lie to his father because he would eventually find it out sooner or later, and it was better sooner then later because the later it got the worse the beating usually was.  
  
"From what I hear from Parkinson, your more then close friends." Lucius said with a bitterness and disgust in his voice.  
  
"If I tell you or not your still going to hit me so it doesn't matter because you already know. And besides you wouldn't listen to a word I have to say anyway." Then Draco said under his breath, "You never do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked into the Potions classroom. He was covered in blood from head to toe. Even his silky blonde hair was dark red. He was right of course, his father hadn't listened to him and he got beat to a bloody pulp anyway.  
  
Ginny gasps as she saw Draco standing in front of her class. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and kiss him better. She noticed he was limping on his left leg.  
  
Draco walked up to Snape and asked if he could talk to him for a brief minute. Snape nodded and walked into the office with Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what on earth happened to you?" Snape asked looking from Draco's hair down to Draco's ripped and bloody clothes.  
  
Draco gave his usual arrogant smirk. "Father." He knew he only had to say that one word and Snape would understand. Snape was like the father he never had. To everyone else Snape was a pompous ass jerk, but to him Snape was his savor. He would always go to Snape when he needed help or was in trouble.  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"I was wondering if I could just go to my common room and think for the rest of the day?" Draco asked trying to block out the pain.  
  
Snape nodded again. He knew not to tell Draco to go up to the Hospital Wing after something like this because if Lucius found out he would just come back and make it worse and there was no reason to make Draco suffer more then he already had.  
  
"Why this time?"  
  
"Parkinson told father that I'm dating Weasley. And that of course, is a disgrace to the Malfoy name." Draco ran his fingers through his bloody hair and wiped the blood on his ripped robes.  
  
"Well why don't you go and take a shower and get something to eat." He suggested. He stood up and walked over to Draco. "Forget about doing any homework you have and just try to relax."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Professor." Draco smiled and walked out of the office and then out of the dungeon doors.  
  
Snape walked back to his students and saw the longing look Ginny Weasley gave at the door when they closed.  
  
Ginny looked up at Snape as if asking if she can go after him.  
  
The look in Snape's eyes told her what she wanted to know and she quickly gathered her books, ink and parchment and ran after Draco.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Draco wait up!" Ginny yelled from behind him.  
  
Draco cursed Snape as he stopped and turned around to face her. "Yes?" He asked with a hint of irritation in is voice but that didn't stop Ginny from coming up and softly kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Why did he to this to you?" Ginny asked already knowing who did it, just not why. She never had thought about what Lucius would do the Draco if he found out they were a couple.  
  
Draco just stayed silent and started to continue on his way down the hall. He really didn't want to tell Ginny it was because of her, he felt bad and didn't need to feel any worse.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Ginny's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"It was just something stupid and unnecessary. It's nothing of your concern." He said in his usual cold voice.  
  
"Don't pull that crap with me! If something happens to you it is to my concern. No matter what you say." Ginny yelled grabbing his arm and stopping him once again.  
  
Draco looked at her confused. He didn't know Ginny would get so mad if he didn't tell her something. He looked into her eyes and saw sadness and fury. He knew she would be hurt if he told her or if he didn't tell her and he decided it would hurt her less if he just lied to her.  
  
"My father just had a couple of questions and I refused to answer him." Draco answered that at least truthfully.  
  
"What kind of questions?"  
  
Draco sighed he found out he couldn't lie to her so she's just going to have to deal with him not telling her. "Just some questions Gin. Now I have to go take a shower I'll see you later."  
  
Ginny glared at him as he walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny waited twenty minutes outside of the Prefect's bathroom. She wanted to make sure Draco was okay. She wondered why he wouldn't tell her because usually there was nothing he wouldn't. The last couple of months there we're really close friends and when they because boyfriend and girlfriend they became closer, much to her brothers despair. Of course her parents knew she had to tell them, when she did there was an endless argument about it.  
  
She really didn't care what her family thought about her going out with Draco she was not going to stop seeing him because they didn't like him. Ginny just wished her brothers and her family would get to know him before they judged him. He was really a good person when he wasn't hiding behind the smirk of his. Her family was really impossible to deal with sometimes.  
  
She turned and looked up when she heard the door open.  
  
Draco was standing in new robes, and his hair was wet. He was no longer covered in blood but you could still see some of the cuts and bruises on his face and hands.  
  
"Hi." He said pulling her to her feet and off the cold floor.  
  
She smiled and kissed him careful not to touch him where it hurt. "Hi." She pulled away from him and hugged him lightly. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Draco nodded and took her hand. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"No I'll be okay. I'm not hurt that bad." Draco said leading Ginny to the main floor.  
  
"Draco you're limping! And you say that's not bad." Ginny gave him a look like you've-got-to-be-kidding. "I'm not going to fall for something that stupid Draco." She started to pull him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Draco pulled her back. "I'm fine, really. I'll be okay. I'll just be a burden to her. I don't want to be any trouble." He kissed the top of her hand.  
  
Ginny's heart melted at the little kiss. She smiled at him. "If you say so." She hugged him again.  
  
"Come on, let's go cause chaos." He laughed as he dragged her toward the school ground outside.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Ginny had had a good rest of the day. They had a picnic outside by the lake, had a pillow fight in the Charms corridor getting them both detention, and played a joke on her brother and his friends.  
  
It looked like nothing was going to mess this day up, until Draco's Eagle owl came over to them and dropped a letter in his lap.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know." Draco opened the letter and it read,  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Please come home for a couple of days. I really need you right now. I want to see you one last time. I love you, please remember that.  
  
Love your mother  
  
Narcissa  
  
  
  
Draco looked at the letter with confusion. What in the world was his mother rambling on about? One last time, what the bloody hell did that mean?  
  
"Does this mean your going home?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I have to. I need to know what she's talking about and I have a bad feeling about this. All I know is if my father did something to her, I'm going to kill him." Draco looked over at Ginny. "You'll be alright when I'm gone, right?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Of course. I'm more worried about you. I can't stand the fact that you're going back where your father is."  
  
"I'll be fine. I've put up with it all my life. I'll be back as soon as I can." He stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet. "I need to go back and tell Dumbledore I'll be leaving for a couple of days."  
  
"Okay." Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed him one last time. "Promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"I promise." Draco yelled as he ran off to the castle.  
  
"I hope he heard me instead of just giving me a false promise." Ginny said to herself as she watched him run off.  
  
A/N: Ha Ha I'm a Genius I got the second chapter out on the next day. Okay well please REVIEW. I want to know how my new chapter went. Thank you. 


	3. Confrontations and Heartaches

Disclaimer: Like I said I'm not saying it again if you want to see it go to the 1st chapter.  
  
A/N: yah! A new chapter. Well I personally think this is the best chapter so far. I hope you people enjoy it and please R&R.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: confrontations and heartaches  
  
Draco arrived at the Manor a couple hours after he had received the letter. He set his bags down by the door and watched as some house elf's carried them upstairs.  
  
He knew his father was either in the library or in this private office. He headed to the library first.  
  
When he walked in his father was writing on a parchment. He approached the desk, tapped it and made his father look up at him.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Why don't you go ask that bitch. She's always complaining about the stupidest things. I told her not to owl you, because it's not that serious." Lucius put the quill in the ink bottle and stood up to face Draco.  
  
Draco stared at his father. He knew he was lying about something. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's in her chambers like always. It's not like she's good for anything." He said with bitterness.  
  
"She's a better parent then you are." Draco said quietly, hoping Lucius didn't hear him.  
  
"I dare you to say that again!" Lucius scowled.  
  
"Fine, She's a better parent then you!" Draco snapped back, his pride taking over.  
  
Smack! Lucius hit Draco so hard there was blood now pouring from his head.  
  
"That'll teach you not to disrespect me, I'm a very good father." Lucius said it with so much pride in his voice it made Draco sick.  
  
"Now go see that stupid whore of a mother of yours." Lucius raised his hand in a dismissing gesture.  
  
Draco glared at him as he walked out the door and down the corridor, hoping to get as far away from his father as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He knocked on his mother's chamber door with a feeling of dread in his stomach. When he heard her small voice say 'come in', he opened the door and pulled up a chair by her bedside.  
  
The first thing he noticed was how sick she looked. Her blonde hair lay limply on her shoulders, her eyes clouded, she was deathly pale, and it looked like breathing was difficult.  
  
"Hi." Draco said softly.  
  
"Hello." She said turning to him as if she had just noticed him for the first time since he walked in.  
  
"You wanted me home?" Draco asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to tell you, I saw a doctor this morning. As you know I've been very sick the last couple of weeks." Narcissa said taking Draco's hand in her own.  
  
"Did they tell you what's wrong?"  
  
"Yes", was her only response. Draco was getting extremely impatient!  
  
His mother could see it but paused, waiting for the right words.  
  
Draco pressed her on, "And?"  
  
"I'm dying." She said.  
  
Draco went limp in his chair; he had suddenly felt weak. Dying, he thought. His mother can't be dying. She was the only person in the world who loved him other then Ginny. Besides she wasn't that old to begin with, she was only in her mid 40's. Lucius had something to do with this, Draco was sure of it. Anger welled up in him.  
  
"Of course!" Draco stood up abruptly. "My stupid bastard of a father is doing nothing while you die. It seems so like him. I hate him!"  
  
"Oh Draco you don't mean that." Narcissa said trying to calm Draco down.  
  
"You're right, I don't hate him, I loathe him. I hope you know that when you die, I'm going to kill him." Draco said as he threw his cloak across the room. He looked around the room for something he could break. He needed something to break.  
  
"Draco, he is your father and you should respect him. He's given you and I a lot." Narcissa shifted in her bed, trying her hardest to sit upright.  
  
"Mother, we both know that's crap! There is no way I can respect a father who beats me, lets me have no friends. He always gives me whatever I want, but where is the love? How can I respect a father that has already chosen a path for me that I don't even want." Draco paused. "Never in my life have I ever heard that man that you call my father, say he loves me. Never in my childhood has he hugged me or told me good job or that he was proud of me."  
  
Draco looked at Narcissa with hate in his eyes. "Do you know how lonely it is being up in my chambers all day during the summer with no one to have a real conversation with? Every time I come home from the Hogwarts, I get off the express, and always see how happy everyone is to see each other. Not my father, he just grabs me by my shirt and then says 'it's about time, 'Lets go home, we have a lot to discuss.'" Draco wiped away the tears he hadn't realized were falling.  
  
"I will never have respect for that man and neither should you!" Draco stomped out of Narcissa's chambers, went to his room, fell on his bed, and cried himself to sleep for the first time in years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke the next morning with a major headache. The dread in his stomach grew as he walked to his mother's chamber.  
  
He didn't knock; he just opened the door and walked in. He looked to her bed and saw it was perfectly made and there was nobody was in it. He was confused. Where is she? Did she feel well enough to get up this morning?  
  
He decided to go down stairs and find out.  
  
When he walked into the dinning room he only saw his father sitting at his usual spot at the end of the table, with the Daily Prophet in front of him. He looked up and barely glanced at Draco when he came in, he went back to reading the paper.  
  
"Why is mother not in bed?" Draco asked.  
  
"Your mother died in her sleep last night boy." Lucius said and acted like nothing was wrong, like it was the most normal thing for her to do.  
  
Draco fell into his seat. She died last night? The last thing he had said to her was how much he hated his father. He never got to say how much he loved her, and now he never will have the chance. He looked over at Lucius. How could he just sit there as if it was nothing was wrong! His wife just died and he doesn't care.  
  
"How could you?" Draco asked with so much hate in is voice.  
  
Lucius looked up from his paper once again and stared into his son's face. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You had something to do with this didn't you, you bastard!" Draco got up, walking blindly his anger driving every step, towards his father.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Lucius said coldly as he stood up and faced Draco.  
  
"Of course you never do anything! Well you know what, your not going to get away with it this time." Draco had a mysterious look on his face. He stood a few inches from his father and without realizing it, until after it was over with, he punched Lucius in the face sending him to the floor.  
  
Draco quickly walked from the room without looking back.  
  
Lucius sat on the floor in shock. "You'll get yours boy." He swore to himself as he devised a plan in his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco left the manor. He couldn't stay there with his father anymore. He couldn't believe his mother was dead, but it hurt more knowing that Lucius didn't care. Of course he knew that Lucius didn't love her, but how could he not care that she was dead. That's when he knew Lucius had something to do with it. He had to have, other wise he wouldn't have been acting that way.  
  
Draco got to Hogwarts as quickly as his broom would take him. He just left his bags at the manor not caring about them, to him right now they insignificant; all he cared about right now was getting back to Hogwarts and to Ginny.  
  
He landed and got off of his broom right in front of Hagrid's hut.  
  
He ran into the castle and didn't stop running until he reached the Great Hall where everyone was eating.  
  
They all looked up at him. He walked up to the Gryffindor table, to Ginny. "Come with me please." Ginny only nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as they got out of there Draco hugged her.  
  
Ginny looked uncomfortable. "Draco we need to talk."  
  
"Alright, what's on your mind." Draco thought that nothing could make his day worse, but he was wrong.  
  
"Draco I don't think this is working out."  
  
"What isn't working out?" Draco said feeling his stomach tighten.  
  
"This dating thing. I 'm breaking up with you." Ginny turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears falling from her cheeks.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked shocked that he even had a voice at this moment.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Ginny cried as she ran off towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Draco just stared at her as she left. So much could happen in one day.  
  
A/N: yeah I know AHHH!!! Well I had to end it there. Poor Draco. Raise your hand if you feel sorry for Draco. ::Raises her own hand:: I'll get up another chapter soon. Love you people. Gotta go I'm busy. ::smiles to herself as she walks off the set hand in hand with Draco:: 


	4. Determination and Ginny’s Request

A/N: Well people this one is a good chapter I think. ::picks up her Draco action figure and hugs it:: Yup it's good. Enjoy and R&R please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Determination and Ginny's Request  
  
That night had been Draco's worse night of his life, he didn't sleep at all, he just kept tossing and turning. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny when she broke up with him. For one thing never in his life had any girl broken up with him, he was always the one to break up the relationship. The second thing was the look she had given him; it was like it hurt her to say it. She didn't even tell him why she did it, she just said that he wouldn't understand and ran off, probably to her common room.  
  
First his mother has to die; this is girlfriend breaks up with him. What more could happen? He thought as he walked into the Great Hall for lunch. He didn't even look at the Gryffindor table; he couldn't stand the thought of even looking at Ginny at a time like this, so he just walked to the Slytherin table and didn't even look at any food.  
  
"Dracie, are you okay?" Asked Pansy Parkinson. Or to what everyone else had called Pug face Parkinson.  
  
"Pansy if you aren't away from me within 5 seconds I'm going to kill you." Draco's expression was so serious Pansy ran to the opposite end of the table to get as far away from Malfoy as she could until he cooled down.  
  
All during lunch nobody talked to Draco. He just stared at the table. He felt as if something was broken and could never be fixed again. He couldn't take just sitting back and looking stupid for any longer, he need to take a walk, he need some fresh air before he did something he was going to regret.  
  
The first thing he saw as he walked out of the Great Hall was Potter and his people. Draco tried to walk past them but Ron stopped him, by grabbing him by the arm.  
  
"What did you do to my sister Malfoy?" Ron asked in a slow dangerous tone, thinking that he could scare Draco but all he managed to do was piss him off. He really didn't want to talk about Ginny right now.  
  
"I didn't do anything to you bloody sister!" Draco face remained expressionless.  
  
"Then why was she in her dormitory crying all night?" Ron asked taking out his wand and pointing it at him.  
  
"Hell if I know, she hasn't talked to me since she broke up with me." Draco said as he wiped the tear that fell down his face.  
  
Ron upon seeing the tear and the hurtful look on Draco's face put his wand down. "Why did she break up with you?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know. She just said 'You wouldn't understand.' And then she ran off." Draco grabbed his arm from Ron's grasps. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone." With that said He walked off as the Potter fan club stared back at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days went by and everything stayed the same; Draco didn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone and Ginny avoided stupid questions by her brother, cried herself to sleep at night and barely ate herself.  
  
It was Saturday, a Hogsmeade weekend, and Draco decided to stay in the common room and just read a book and get a head start on his potions essay that was due in 2 weeks. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door to the common room open. He saw Professor Snape standing a little less then four feet in front of him.  
  
"Draco?" Snape asked with genuine concern. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"When I was at home or when I came back to Hogwarts because they both effected me big time." He said as he moved over so the professor could take a seat on the couch beside him.  
  
"Okay lets start from the beginning. What happened when you went home?"  
  
Draco told Snape everything from the fight with his mother to Ginny breaking up with him. "That's it for right now."  
  
Snape stayed quiet and looked at the boy curiously. He had never seen Draco so upset. He was also not that stupid to know that it wasn't just the death that effected Draco but also how much he loved Ginny (Yes, we all know Draco loves Ginny but will he ever admit it?).  
  
Draco waited patiently for some response. He knew the way he was acting right now was idiotic but he couldn't help it. He had never liked someone as much as this and losing the only person who loved him on the same day didn't make him feel cheerful.  
  
"I know losing a parent is upset..."  
  
But he interrupted Snape. "A parent? Why couldn't it have been that stupid asshole, which everyone in this entire school thinks I'm like. Trust me if I was like him I would've commited suicide a long time ago to save the world the trouble to kill me."  
  
"Draco, you're nothing like your father and as long as you know that, why should whatever anyone else say bother you? It never bothered you before."  
  
"I know. I'm being stupid. I can't eat or sleep. It's like I'm the walking dead. It's really annoying." Draco said as he started to pace the room. "She never even told me why. She's like you won't understand. Well duh, I can't understand something she doesn't tell me." He ranted on as if he was the only person in the room.  
  
"Have you tried talking to her?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, but every time I tried the last couple of days, she runs away. Do you know how annoying that is? And then Weasley had to come up to me the day after and tried to pin all of this on me, saying it's all my fault she's been crying. How was I to know she was crying? Anyway she broke up with me, aren't I suppose to be the one crying. Not saying that I would." Draco said looking around the common room to make sure everyone was gone. He really didn't want to picked on right now, he already has to much to deal with.  
  
"I got a feeling there is more to this then we know about." Snape stood up and set a hand on his shoulder. "I'll try to talk to her. I won't make any promise's that she'll talk to me but, I'll try."  
  
"Thanks, professor." He smiled for the first time in what seemed like decades.  
  
"Why don't you go and get something to eat?"  
  
He nodded and watched Snape leave. No matter how hungry he was, he couldn't eat. He had to find out why and when he did he would fix it. He was going to get what he wanted, and he wanted her, he was going to do no matter what it takes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinnertime came around and when Draco walked into the Great Hall, he was his old confident self. He walked over to the Slytherin's table and sat down and ate for the first time in days. He was really nervous but he didn't show it.  
  
He was going to get Ginny and that's all that mattered to him right now.  
  
He looked over at her table to notice she wasn't there. Where was she? Was she okay? He had to find out.  
  
He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in front of the savors of the school. "Is Ginny alright?" He asked trying to keep his face emotionless.  
  
"She said she didn't want to come down today. Like she wasn't feeling well." Hermione answered. She looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Did she say she was sick?" Draco could feel the panic rise within him.  
  
"No, she just said she wasn't feeling up to eating." The boy who lived answered this time.  
  
"Oh." Draco stood up and walked away from them and out of the Great Hall. What's wrong? He hoped she wasn't sick. If she was, why the hell wasn't she up in the Hospital wing? She can't avoid him forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way to classes the next morning Draco saw Ginny; she was on the floor collecting the books Pansy had made her drop.  
  
Draco started to help her pick up the books. "I can do it myself." Ginny said in a low tone that didn't even sound like her voice at all.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." Draco stood up and offered her a hand, which she brushed away and stood up on her own.  
  
"Please, we need to talk." Draco knew his voice sounded pleading but he couldn't help it; he really needed to talk to her, hear her voice, and see her smile again.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." Ginny said as she started to make her way past him.  
  
Fine she wants to play it this way. He can be mean about it, if he had to be. "I don't care, what you want, it's what I want." He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. He carried her as she screamed to get away. He threw on to the couch in the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Now, I said I want to talk and I was serious." He rubbed his ears. "You know if you screamed any louder you would've popped my ear drums."  
  
"Good." Ginny was glaring at him. She looked around to see where she was. "Where are we?" She asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It was a really dim lit place, and very cold too.  
  
"We're in the Slytherin common room." Draco said to her as if it was the most natural answer.  
  
"I'm going to get in trouble being in here."  
  
"No you're not, everyone's in class." Draco sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh, like where we're suppose to be?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He was getting very tired of this little game she was playing. "Ginny I said I wanted to talk." He paused he grabbed her hand. She tried and tried to pull it away but it wasn't working. "Why did you break up with me?" He knew she was probably going to say the same thing from before to stall time, and she did.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
Draco stood up and threw a book across the room. He wanted to scare her. If that's what it takes to get her to say it, then he would.  
  
"I don't understand, Ginny, because you won't tell me!" He yelled.  
  
Ginny curled up in a ball. He was definitely scaring her but she's not easily swayed. "Can't face the fact that someone broke up with you instead Draco? Is that it? Is that why your trying to get me back? Because you don't want your social status ruined."  
  
"That's not it and you know it! What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you?" Draco suddenly fell onto the couch with a flop. Did he really say that? Is that what he feels for her? "I'll do anything."  
  
Ginny just stared at him. "Anything?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. Anything. I'll go bow at Potter's feet if you want me to." Gross, would I really bow at Potter's feet if Ginny asked me to? He thought to himself.  
  
"Alright." Ginny said.  
  
"Alright, you want me to bow at Potter's feet?" Draco made a disgusting face at the thought. What would Potter think when Draco did that?  
  
"No, I want you to tell your father your sorry for everything you've done to disrespect him and I want you to tell him, you want to be a Death Eater."  
  
  
  
A/N: Really nice place to leave you people off isn't it? ::looks at Draco waiting for his opinion, he shakes his head and agrees:: I'll start on the next chapter after I get home from school. Bye bye people. Luv ya Please review. 


	5. Death Eaters and misunderstandings

Disclaimer: ::glares at it the disclaimer:: I'm just going to say this. If I really owned Harry Potter do you think I would be writing on this site?  
  
A/N: I'm so proud of myself, I've got another Chapter up. Enjoy like always and please Read and Review. ::Glares at her computer::  
  
Chapter 5: Death Eaters and misunderstandings  
  
Draco looked at Ginny with pure shock on his face. She had to be joking, she wouldn't really make him do that, would she? "Are you serious?" Draco asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm positive." She grinned. "And unless you do, say bye bye to Ginny."  
  
Draco just stared at her, wondering if what she was saying was real. He hadn't known Ginny could be so cruel, so mean, so something else.  
  
"Fine." He stood up. "I said I'll do whatever you wanted me to do and if this is what you want me to do then so be it, I'll go to my goddamned father and apologize. I'll tell him I want to serve the Dark lord. If that's what you really want!"  
  
"That's what I really want." Ginny stood up and walked over to him. "So the next time I see you, you better have a Dark Mark on your arm."  
  
"I will." Draco bent down, kissed her, and walked out.  
  
Ginny stood there for about 5 minutes waiting for Draco to come back in and tell her he refused. She started to tap her foot. She looked down at her watch. What is taking him so long? She asked herself.  
  
"Wait." She ran out after him. "Oh crap. I hope he didn't think I was serious." All she really wanted to do was make Draco quit annoying her. She couldn't tell him the real reason because of course he would think it was stupid, and she really just wanted to wipe the look he gave her off his face. He could always annoy her when he really wanted to, especially when he wanted his way. She didn't want him to apologize to anyone, he hasn't done anything wrong, and if anyone did it was Lucius. She needed to find him before he did something stupid.  
  
She searched for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. She fell to the floor. She hadn't be serious, she didn't want him to do anything. She already knew he loved her, she didn't need proof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked up to the Manor. He really didn't want to do this. If it was the only way to get Ginny back then he would do it. He hadn't seen his father since THAT day, he wasn't really in the mood to see him now, let alone apologize to him.  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside. A house elf was right in front of him. "Is there something Young Master Malfoy needs?"  
  
"No, I don't need anything. Run a long pipsqueak." Draco said as he moved the house elf aside. He stopped when he reached the stairs. He turned around. "Actually. There is something you could do."  
  
The house elf ran up to him. "Yes?"  
  
"I just have a question. Where is my father?"  
  
"Your father is in his private office." He answered.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said as he began to walk up the stairs.  
  
When Draco was just about to open the door to his father's office, he was having second thoughts. There has to be something else she wanted. He turned around and was about to fly back to Hogwarts, when he heard a voice from the other side of the door tell him to not stand outside and to just come in. Draco then realized he didn't have a choice now, he would have to face his father, so he opened the door.  
  
Draco looked around him as if it was his first time ever walking into this room. There were gigantic pictures of wizards and witches in the past (mostly from the Malfoy family). There were hundreds of books behind the large desk Lucius was currently occupying. Like always Lucius had a quill in his hand and a parchment of paper in front of him. For the first time since Draco walked in Lucius looked at him.  
  
"Is there something you want?" He asked with malice.  
  
"I came here to..." Draco stopped mid-sentence, could he really apologize for something he had every right to do. His father was the one that should be apologizing for everything he's ever done to Draco, not the other way around.  
  
"Are you going to finish or did you come here to make a fool of yourself, like you always seem to do." Lucius sneered.  
  
Draco swallowed his pride and walked up to the desk. "I came here to apologize." He hoped his mother and Ginny were both happy he was doing this.  
  
Lucius leaned back in his chair and eyed his son suspiciously. "Apologize for what?"  
  
"For everything I've ever done to ruin the family name or embarrass you." Draco felt very sick. He was always a good liar, but this just felt completely wrong.  
  
Lucius smirked. "Finally see things my way? Good." He stood up and walked out from behind the desk.  
  
"And I have one more thing to say." Draco said keeping his face expressionless, he didn't want his father to see he was just doing this because he was told to.  
  
He took a deep breath. Would he really go this far to get Ginny? He thought about it for a second and realized, yes he would. Now if Ginny had asked him to Dance around in a pink bunny suit, he would've told her no because he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of the entire school. Especially not in front of Potter. He was still trying to get over the fact that he let a tear spill over when he was talk to Weasley.  
  
"I've thought it over and I really want to join the Dark Lord." Draco sighed. He would have to kill Potter for this later. He knew Potter didn't have anything to do with this but it would make him feel better.  
  
Lucius gave Draco an approving nod. "Good because I was just about to greed him. He's at the door."  
  
"Voldemort is here?" Draco asked trying to hide his shock. Yup this was definitely going to take a lot of weeks of majorly making fun of the Gryffindor's to make him even remotely happy. Ginny owed him big time.  
  
"Of course. Ever since your mother is gone I can actually have more of my people over without her complaining." Lucius walked over to the door and walked out it.  
  
Draco let out a breath. How dare he speak of his mother like that! He followed his father quickly. It was one thing he knew was to never fall behind when his father told him to follow him. Lucius didn't say to follow him but Draco has known him long enough to know what his father wants just by looking at him.  
  
"You want to join us then?" Voldemort's dangerously low voice asked.  
  
Draco never thought he would do this for anyone but he bowed. "Yes. I finally saw which side is better and which one is going to win. Of course I hate losing so naturally I want to be on the winning side." He gave Voldemort his arrogant smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny needed to talk to someone and the only person she knew who was close to Draco was Professor Snape. She ran into the dungeons, hoping to find him in his office. Since she needed to find him and talk to of course he wouldn't bee where he usually is.  
  
She saw McGonagall in the hallway so she ran over to her. Maybe she knew where Snape was. "Professor, Do you know where Snape is?" Ginny asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"He's in the Headmaster's office. You should wait until..." She stopped realizing Ginny was already gone. What is that girl up to that she didn't know about?  
  
"Bubblegum." She said the password, to open the door.  
  
Ginny without even thinking about it just walked into Dumbledore's office. Both Snape and Dumbledore stared at her.  
  
"Can't you see we're having a meeting?" Snape snapped.  
  
Ginny winced. "I know, but it's important."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Sit down and tell us about it." He added kindly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched as all the Death Eaters stared at him. It didn't make him nervous, it just annoyed him. He hated it when people stared at him as if he looked like Potter. He wasn't the stupid kid who had a dumb scar on his head, he swore if they stared at him any longer he would hex them. So what he just got the dark mark on his arm, that doesn't give them a good reason to stare. Oh yes, Potter was going to pay dear for this.  
  
Draco drowned them out as soon as they stared to plot to make this war worse. He was trying to stay awake. Don't these people get it? They are never going to win as long as everyone else has Potter. There was no way to Persuade Potter on the Dark side, beside Potter hasn't got a evil vain in his body, he's to much of a goody tow shoe's.  
  
He couldn't wait to get back to the school and show Ginny what he did, to prove that he does love her. Draco shook his head. Had he really told her that he loved her? Where did the old Draco go, the one that wanted to join the Dark Lord. Had he changed that much since his 4th year? When did he start changing?  
  
Draco sighed. These people talked too much. The person no correction the thing sitting next to him was breathing down Draco's neck, it was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Hello? Either turn your face another way or I'm going to curse you." Draco told the thing raising his wand to show he wasn't kidding.  
  
"I don't want to." It said in a creepy slow, stupid voice.  
  
"If you talk or think any slower you'll be going backwards." Draco sneered.  
  
After a few seconds it finally got the meaning. "That's not funny."  
  
"I was being serious." He stated. "Now are you going to turn away or am I going to have to kill you?"  
  
"You wouldn't do that, I bet you don't even know how to properly use the Death curse." It said yawning and rubbing it's eye through it's mask.  
  
"It that a challenge?" Draco was so irritated he didn't care, and yes he did know how to use the death curse how could he not, living under Lucius's roof.  
  
Draco raised his wand and muttered, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
The man or rather it, feel to the ground with a thud causing everyone, including Voldemort, to look at Draco and the dead body.  
  
"He annoyed me." Draco answered simply.  
  
All the Death Eaters nodded with approval as if it were a thing that happens every time there is a meeting.  
  
Draco sat down glad to have proved his point and not have the hot breath of someone, on the back of his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You told him to?" Snape asked as soon as Ginny finished her tale. "Are you mad?"  
  
"I didn't think he would take me seriously." Ginny cried.  
  
"Well apparently he did, Miss. Weasley." Snape grumbled.  
  
Dumbledore didn't seem effected. "Why did you break up with him? From what I hear you two had the best relationship in the school."  
  
This caught Snape's attention. He wanted to know this as well.  
  
"Well when Draco was gone to the manor, during the middle of the night Lucius Malfoy paid me a visit and told me that if he ever heard of me and Draco seen or doing anything together, that he would kill him." Ginny wiped her tears away. "I don't want Draco dead. I knew that if I told him why we broke up that he would think it was a stupid reason."  
  
Dumbledore looked from the crying girl to Snape. "It looks like we've had a major misunderstanding."  
  
Snape glanced at Ginny. "Apparently we have."  
  
A/N: Well I'll post more later peeps. See ya later people. ::Jumps up and down and kisses Draco on the cheek:: Review please. ::Runs out of site with Draco following close behind:: 


	6. Capture and Death

A/N: R&R I think it's a good chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Capture and Death  
  
Draco walked around in the Manor completely bored. The meeting had been over for a while now. Killing that 'thing' had make him feel like his old self, it actually felt good. He had forgot what it was like to feel more dominant. Sometimes he missed being feared by people, besides the Gryffindors a lot of them still feared him.  
  
He was starting to get used to the idea of being a Death Eater. It was much more fun then trying to go against his father.  
  
"What the hell am I thinking?" Draco asked himself as he fell on to his four poster bed. He ran his fingers through the silk of his blankets. Would he trade in his new self for his old self? He laid there and thought about that question for a long time until he came up with the answer, No he wouldn't because the old Draco was always so lonely and careless, he didn't want to be that way anymore.  
  
He really needed to get back to Hogwarts before he did something majorly stupid. He didn't need to have any more problems on his hands.  
  
Why did everything bad have to happen to him? Why couldn't he have lived a normal life like everyone else? Why couldn't he find love and have a normal relationship, well of course that wouldn't have worked out anyway. Ginny isn't the same girl she was a couple of years ago when she was following Potter around like a lost puppy dog.  
  
What would Ginny's parents say when they saw the Death Mark on his arm. He knew they didn't approve of the relationship in the first place and that he would have to charm them into liking him, but now that he had the Death Mark on his arm that was going to be much harder. Besides the fact that Ginny has 6 brothers that, well 5 he wasn't really scared of Ron, could kick his ass especially when it can to there young and only sister dating a Malfoy, who is now also a Death Eater.  
  
Maybe he should sleep on it. He got under the silk blankets and fell to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was sitting in his room on the floor playing with his new toys. He heard the window open and saw a brown haired boy climb in. He knew from the hair that it was his best friend Cian. They had been secret friends for about 2 years now. They had to be secret friends because Draco knew Lucius would flip if he found out that he had a friend. The only person who knew was Draco's mum.  
  
"Hi Draco." Cian said as he sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
Draco smiled and handed his friend a toy to play with. "My Mother bought them for me today. She said I needed something to occupy myself."  
  
The brown hair boy smiled back. "It's the brand new action figures. Your mum's cool."  
  
"Yup, my mother's the best in the entire world." He now had a boyish smile on his face as he talked of his mother. He looked at her as an Angel, because without her his father would've killed him for sure by now.  
  
The door opened suddenly, behind it was a very pissed, red faced, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco swallowed. What would his father do to Cian?  
  
Lucius walked up to the scared boy and picked Cian up and reopened and threw him down the three-story window.  
  
Draco gasped. Was Cian Okay? On reaction he ran over to pier out the window to make sure his friend was all right. He couldn't tell, the boy was surrounded in a puddle of blood and laying lifelessly on the ground.  
  
Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of his room and down to the torture chamber, where he would always bring the boy when he needed to be punished.  
  
Draco bit his bottom lip. He knew he was in for the beating of his life. Lucius pushed Draco to the wall and took out a whip. "Turn around." Lucius said twirling his finger around as if to show him how to.  
  
"Please, I didn't mean any harm by it. I was just lonely." Draco pleaded. He knew that no matter how much you pleaded with Lucius it wouldn't work the man was harder then a rock.  
  
"Turn around." He yelled.  
  
Draco did as he was told and winced when he felt the first hit come crashing down on his backside.  
  
He jolted out of his bed. It had been years since he remembered that. He had been six at then. He had tried to block it out. He had learned a week later that Cian had gone to the hospital and had died a couple hours later from the loss of blood. Why was he all of a sudden remembering things he had tried to block out?  
  
A noise had snapped him out of his thinking.  
  
He heard some talking outside the door. He pressed his ears against it to hear it better. It sounded like a very interesting conversation.  
  
"We caught the girl, just like Lucius wanted us to." The first voice said in a hushed tone.  
  
"I still don't understand why Lucius would want a Weasley though." The second answered sounding like he was disgusted.  
  
A girl? A Weasley? It finally clicked in Draco's mind. They had captured Ginny! But why would his father want Ginny? He had to find out. He opened the door and walked out past the two men, down the corridor.  
  
He just walked into his father's office without an invitation. He walked up to the desk and slammed his fist on the table. "Why did you capture Ginny Weasley?" Draco demanded.  
  
"We thought it would bring Potter to us." Lucius answered as if it were obvious.  
  
"If you really wanted Potter I would've went and gotten him for you." Draco said glaring at his father. He turned and noticed Voldemort was in the room as well.  
  
"Well Lucius it appears your son has a soft spot for this girl." He grinned. "Lets get out some Veritaserum and ask him some questions." He said rubbing his slimy hands together.  
  
Draco took a deep breath knowing he wouldn't have any other choice but to do whatever he said. It was either that or try to run for the door, but running for the door is a major risk because they could have Draco down to the floor screaming in agony before he even touched the doorknob.  
  
"I agree." Lucius walked over to a cabinet and took out an out shaped bottle. Draco knew it was the Veritaserum, he wasn't stupid, he has seen it may times before when he was a boy and Lucius wanted to know something and Draco has refused to tell him he would just take out that bottle and make Draco drink it. Of course if Draco wouldn't drink it Lucius would literally shove it down his throat. He had learned sometimes that it was better to just go with the flow instead of fight the inevitable.  
  
Lucius walked back over to Draco and handed him the bottle.  
  
Draco took it and sighed. He swallowed all of the contents in it.  
  
Lucius turned to Voldemort. "What do you wish to ask him?"  
  
"Well for one thing, why are you so attached to the girl?" Voldemort asked as he pushed Draco down into a chair.  
  
Draco glared at him. "I love her." He answered automatically not wanting to. He wondered what they would do with Ginny. He knew his father would do something especially since his son has falling in love with her.  
  
Lucius sat back down behind the desk and whirled the chair around to see his son face to face. "Why? Didn't I teach you better?"  
  
"I love her because she's a good person. Because she doesn't beat me, yell at me, or tell me who I can and can't talk to." Draco defiantly hated the truth potion. "The only thing you taught me was to hate, hate everyone, hate myself. Well Ginny's taught me different, she taught me, I can love and I wouldn't give it up for the world."  
  
There was a long silence. Draco studied Lucius's face. Lucius was really good at hiding his expressions, that where Draco had learned, but sometimes when he was agitated, like now, he couldn't.  
  
Draco was scared, not for himself, but for Ginny. He wasn't sure what they were going to do to her.  
  
Voldemort cleared his throat. "Wormtail." Not a second later a man, Draco knew as Peter Pettigrew, walked into the room. "Bring in the girl."  
  
Draco closed his eyes. He heard the door close and reopen a couple minutes later.  
  
Wormtail had Ginny by the back of her robes. He shoved her forward; she fell to the floor. She was shaking.  
  
Draco would've ran over to her and hugged her to reassure her, but his father was holding him down by his shoulder blades. She looked so helpless.  
  
"Well Draco lets see how well you deal with her when she's dead." Voldemort said raising his wand. A green light was forming at the tip of it.  
  
"What?" Draco tried to stand up but Lucius had a good grip.  
  
Voldemort muttered the death curse and pointed it in Ginny's direction.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco called out. He saw Ginny's body lying lifelessly on the floor. He ripped his father's hands from his shoulder and fell to the floor beside Ginny. He couldn't believe this was happening. He felt some tears fall from his cheeks. His whole world was gone.  
  
"Let's go, we need to talk." Voldemort said turning to Lucius. They both walked off leaving a deviated Draco on the floor.  
  
Draco wanted to run after his father and kill him but he couldn't find himself to move from Ginny's side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius looked at Voldemort. "That wasn't the girl." He said in a low annoyed tone. "It was someone with the Polyjuice Potion."  
  
Voldemort nodded knowingly. "I know, that's why I want you to continue with the plans you were already doing to her. I will see you later and wait for your progress." He disappeared with a pop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stared at her body. He noticed the red hair was fading to a brown color.  
  
He studied the body and saw it wasn't Ginny at all it was Neville Longbottom.  
  
  
  
A/N: Review and tell me what you people think. ::Runs off to school with Draco:: 


	7. Draco’s returned

Disclaimer: I think I just gave up telling you people that I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not J.K. Rowling. ::mumbles she wishes she was::  
  
A/N: I think this is my shortest chapter. But I personally like this one. Poor Ginny, she's in the hospital wing. ::shakes her head:: Well enjoy and R&R.  
  
Chapter 7: Draco's returned  
  
Neville Longbottom? What the hell was he doing here? If he was here Ginny must still be at Hogwarts. He had to find out and make sure she was okay.  
  
Draco stood up, grabbed his broom, and flew out the closest window near him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco, after a long while of flying, finally saw Hogwarts come into site. Thank god, was all he could think. Neville's body was getting heavy. He had decided when he had left that he wasn't going to leave the Gryffindor's body there, his family had suffered a lot and this was the only thing Draco could think of.  
  
He touched down and because he was impatient, he ran all the way to the entrance, carrying Neville's body in his arms.  
  
The first place he went was the Headmaster's office. "Bubble gum." He walked in, he saw Dumbledore sitting down at his desk.  
  
Draco set Neville on the floor. "Professor?" He waited until Dumbledore looked up to continue. "Neville Longbottom was killed." He paused, he wasn't sure of what else to say.  
  
"Yes, I will contact his grandmother." Dumbledore said not sounding upset, but showing he was upset by the look on his face. "I'm sure she will be grateful for you bring back the body, it will mean a lot to her."  
  
Draco nodded, he had to ask about Ginny, and he couldn't wait any longer. "Is she okay?" He asked knowing the Headmaster would know who he was talking about.  
  
"She is fine, Draco. She's in the hospital wing."  
  
Draco felt his stomach tighten. "Why is she in there?" He really wanted to know, but then again he didn't.  
  
"She's very sick. We're not sure what it is but I'm sure after all the testing Madam Pomfrey has done she will find a cure." He patted Draco on the back.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"No." Dumbledore said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked as he temper raised. Why was Dumbledore telling him he couldn't see her?  
  
"Because she doesn't want to see you. She told me to tell you that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she said she can't believe you did what you did. She didn't want you to be a Death Eater."  
  
Draco stared at him with disbelief. "But SHE wanted me to do it. She ASKED me to do it. SO now it's my fault. Damn it. She really needs to think things through before she says them. Why didn't she tell me BEFORE I did it?"  
  
"Because she didn't think you were going to do it. She didn't think you would've taken her seriously." Dumbledore answered.  
  
Draco muttered some curse words he hoped Dumbledore didn't hear. "Why did she do this? If she didn't break-up with me because of I wasn't showing her to much love, what was it?" He asked himself.  
  
"Your father." The headmaster answered as he stepped out of the door and walked down the hall.  
  
Draco paused his ranting and turned to the now unoccupied door. He ran after Dumbledore. If Ginny wouldn't talk to him, he would need to find out why from someone else, not that he trusted Dumbledore, but he was the only person who seemed to know what's going on with Ginny. And he wasn't in the mood to see Snape right now. He was afraid Snape would give him a lecture on becoming a Death Eater and Draco didn't really want to hear it, especially not right now.  
  
"Professor, What did you mean when you said my father?" He asked falling into step next to him. He wanted his answers and he wasn't going to leave until he got them.  
  
Dumbledore stopped abruptly and turned to face Draco. "Lucius threatened Ginny, he told her that if she continued your relationship he would kill you."  
  
"So she broke up with me because of that? That's crap, we could've ignored him. I can't believe that was the reason, that's the most stupidest reason I have ever heard."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Draco's comments. "That's exactly why she didn't tell you why. Because she knew you wouldn't let her, that you would tell her to ignore your father and that you would be fine. But Miss. Weasley didn't want to take that chance, so she didn't tell you and took the problem into her own hands. She now knows that what she did was wrong and she should've told you. But you can't change the past, you can only learn from it."  
  
Draco let everything he had said sink in. He really hated misunderstandings. If only Ginny would've talked to him, they wouldn't have been in this situation. "So if she knows that it was her fault." Draco said with anger. "Why won't she see me?"  
  
"Number one, because she's sick and she doesn't want you to see her when she's helpless. Number two, she doesn't want you to rub it in her face. She knows she made a terrible mistake, she's afraid you will make fun of her."  
  
Draco looked at the floor. When he looked up Dumbledore was gone. He looked around to see where he had gone. How could a man over one hundred and fifty move so fast?  
  
He sighed when he saw the three Gryffindor rejects walk up to him.  
  
Ron glared at him. "So I hear your now a Death Eater."  
  
Draco's arrogant smirk was plastered to his face. "Well I guess news travels fast in this school."  
  
"Are you seriously a Death Eater?" Hermione asked backing away, moving behind Harry.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised. You all knew it was going to happen." Draco pushed Harry aside. "Now if you will move, I have much more important plans then hanging around with Gryffindor's."  
  
"Oh, like trying to find a way to kill me?" Harry asked stepping forward towards Draco.  
  
He grinned. "Please Potter, don't flatter yourself. If I really wanted you dead, you would've been dead."  
  
"Alright then Death Eater, lets go." Harry challenged.  
  
Draco gave him a cold icy stare. "I don't think so. I have prior engagements. I don't have time for you." He turned his back to them and started to walk away.  
  
"I think he's scared." Ron's comment turned Draco back around.  
  
"The day I'm scared of Potter is the day Hell freezes over."  
  
"Then it must be frozen solid." Hermione said glaring at him.  
  
"If you don't keep your mouth shut Mudblood, I'll send you flying out that window." He said gesturing to the window behind Ron.  
  
"Let's go, I challenge you to a Wizards Duel." Harry said pointing his wand at Draco.  
  
"I don't have time for a wizards duel." Draco took out his wand. "So lets end it now." He raised it and pointed it at Harry and said, "Crucio."  
  
Harry fell to the floor screaming.  
  
Draco grinned to himself as he walked off. "Be thankful I didn't do the death curse. I know how much your fan club would die without their leader." He yelled to them.  
  
"You're going to pay for that Malfoy." Ron yelled as he helped a weak Harry to his feet.  
  
"Really? Because if it's going to be you, I don't see that happening any time soon."  
  
Ron turned red.  
  
Draco laughed. He started to head towards the dungeons. It felt so good to be himself again. He needed to be alone. He liked being alone; you don't have to care about anyone but yourself.  
  
Blaise Zabini walked up to Draco as so as he stepped into the Slytherin Common room. "Draco, there you are. Since your single I thought we could, you know go up to the Astronomy tower." She said winking at him.  
  
Draco just looked at her disgusted. "In your dreams Zabini. Now get away from me before I hex you." He said moving past her.  
  
He walked up to the Boys Dormitory and collapsed on his bed.  
  
He didn't need Ginny. He needed to be himself again. She completely changed him. Well he was going to fix that. Old Draco was coming back, much worse.  
  
A/N: Well Review and tell me what you think. ::Looks around for her plot bunny and jumps Draco and grabs it from him:: I need that you jerk. ::looks around and runs off:: 


	8. Dying?

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing once again. ::pulls out her pockets:: Look I'm even poorer then the Weasley's  
  
A/N: I like the chapter sorry about where it leaves you hanging. Enjoy and Read and Review. ::Picks up her Plot bunny and sits down at her computer::  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Dying?  
  
A week had past since Draco had returned to the castle. He had been extremely mean to almost everyone, even a lot of the Slytherins. He had barley talked to Professor Snape. He ignored Harry's stalkers, since the day he had used the unforgivable curse on him. He had ignored what people had said about Ginny, well tried to. He had heard that Ginny was getting sicker, as much as he didn't want to admit it he was extremely worried about her.  
  
He had to see her. His heart wouldn't let him get a peaceful night of sleep until he at least talk to her once, so before his class he sneaked past Madam Pomfrey and crawled over on hands and knees to Ginny's bedside.  
  
He looked down at her sleeping figure. He didn't want to wake her but, he knew if he didn't it would be a really long time before he had this chance again.  
  
He kissed her forehead and watched as her eyes fluttered open and into focus.  
  
She couldn't push herself up; she was too weak and sleepy. Her eyes went to Draco and she blinked several times before the realization hit her. "Draco, what are you doing here, I said I didn't want to see you."  
  
"I don't care what you want. I thought I told you before, it's not what you want, it's what I want." Draco pushed the stray strand of red hair out of her face. He then noticed how pale she was; she looked like a ghost. It reminded him of something he just couldn't quite place.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked bitterly, turning away from him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. I was told everything. I can't believe you would've done such a thing. We could've talked it through Ginny." Draco said grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I didn't want to." She pulled away. "I took care of the situation myself." A tear fell from her eyes.  
  
He wiped the tear away with his finger. "Yeah sure you did. Here we are broken up, you sick and me a Death Eater. You solved everything, Gin." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I tried." Ginny said on the verge of a break down.  
  
"Ginny, I didn't come here to make you feel bad or to accuse you of anything. So quit with the water works." Draco was getting irritated.  
  
"Then what do you want?" She sniffed back the tears.  
  
"Why didn't you want to talk to me about it?" Draco asked in a gentler voice.  
  
"I knew you would want to continue going out no matter what your father said or did. And I really didn't want to have a dead boyfriend." She turned away from him again. "I love you Draco, to much to let you die or see you get hurt."  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably. She was making him nervous and he hated being nervous. "My father couldn't do anything to me." He lied.  
  
"Draco you let him beat you. I'm sure that if he really wanted to he would kill you he could. And even you know your lying. Why do you let your pride get in the way of things?"  
  
"For your information I don't let him beat me!" Draco said shaking.  
  
"Then why do you just stand there, when he does it, and do nothing."  
  
Draco was lost for words. "What do you know!" He said hotly as he stood up.  
  
"I understand Draco. It's a normal emotion to be scared of something or someone." Ginny gripped his hand and squeezed it slightly.  
  
He pulled his hand away as though she had burned him. "I'm not scared!" He lied again. He knew he was scared of his father and him furious that she knew it. "I..." Draco stopped not knowing what to say next. He glared at her. "I don't your pity. I can take care of myself. I don't need you. I don't need anyone." He walked out of the hospital wing before she had a chance to reply.  
  
He checked his wristwatch and noticed that he was late for Transfigurations. He walked there as quickly as possible. When he opened the door, everyone stared at him. "Don't stare at me, I'm not wonder boy." Draco snapped.  
  
McGonagall approached him. "Why are you late Mr. Malfoy?" She said in a sharp tone.  
  
"I had something better to do with my time." Draco said confidently.  
  
"Ten points off Slytherin for your attitude." She pointed to his chair. "Now take a seat. Before I take off anymore."  
  
"Like I care what you do. And I'm not in the mood to sit."  
  
"Would you like to see the Headmaster?" She put her hands on her hips as a sign of annoyance.  
  
"Ooo, I'm so scared of the old fool." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"That's it! Go now. I don't want to see you in my class right now." She gestured to the door, dismissing him.  
  
Draco walked out of the room and towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco this is the 5th time this week, you've been in my office." Dumbledore said removing his glasses and setting them on the desk. "Is there something that's bothering you?"  
  
"No." Draco really didn't want to talk, so he was keeping the conversation short.  
  
Dumbledore picked up his glasses and put them on his face as he looked at the parchment laid in front of him. "From most of your teachers I've gotten notes saying: you've refused to participate in class, you pick on the student body more then usual, you've barley turned in any work, and you've been daydreaming a lot." Dumbledore pushed his glasses up onto his face. "They are just concerned for you Draco. And I'd say by the looks of you, you haven't been getting that much sleep at night.  
  
"Why does it matter to you people what I do? It's my decisions, it's my life, I choose." Draco said in a low and dangerous tone. "Not you, not my father, and not Ginny."  
  
Dumbledore knew right then that he had touched a soft spot. Something was bothering him about his father and Ginny, and he was going to find out what it was. "Is their something going on with Ginny or your father that I should know about?"  
  
"No, and if there was, why would I tell you. Are you me? NO I don't think so. It's my problem and I'll deal with it, like I always do." He stood up and walked over to the bookshelf because he needed to walk.  
  
"Why do you always have to do things yourself?" Dumbledore asked standing up as well. "Can't you rely on someone just once?"  
  
"No, you do it once and then you can never stop. I don't need that. I have enough problems to deal with without having to take on the responsibilities of someone else." Draco paused. "If you lived the life I have, you would think the same thing." He started looking at the titles of the books on the shelf.  
  
Dumbledore smiled mysteriously. "I don't think so."  
  
Draco looked up from the books. "And why do you say that?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Because if I were you, how could I be so bitter and stubborn when I have my everything right in front of my eyes."  
  
Draco just stared at him. What on earth was the old man talking about? His everything? What in the world was that?  
  
"You should go and get some rest Draco and by the confused look on your face, I'd say think about what I've said."  
  
He nodded to the Headmaster and walked out the door and down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco wondered the halls until it was dinnertime. He walked into the Great Hall. He had been thinking about what Dumbledore had said all day. He couldn't get the conversation out of his head. Damn him, Draco thought as he sat down in his normal spot at the Slytherin table.  
  
He glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny still wasn't there. How sick was she?  
  
He put food on his plate but he didn't eat it, he just moved it around with his fork. He wasn't used to feeling confused and uncomfortable around everyone. Normally when he didn't start to feel like that he would push the feelings aside and forget about them, but for some reason he couldn't and he was really annoying.  
  
He needed to do something besides sit here and look like an idiot child playing with their food. So he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, he went to the common room, grabbed a mystery book and walked onto Hogwarts grounds.  
  
He walked aimlessly around all the while reading his book. It was a good idea to get his mind off the current situation.  
  
He stopped and sat down by a tree. Not until he looked up did he realize where he was. He was sitting under the tree where he had his first long conversation with Ginny a couple of months ago. It seems like ages now. He stared out at the water, it was really pretty with the moon was out.  
  
He turned his focus to the moon. It was pale; it reminded him of Ginny's face in the hospital wing. There was something about that that made him remember something he still couldn't place. All of a sudden the thought hit him.  
  
She looked like his mother did the last time he saw her. She was that pale and that sick. Was Ginny dying?  
  
Draco stood up suddenly he had to make sure his accusations were true. He ran as fast as he could back towards the castle to go to the hospital wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ran into the wing, gasping for breath because he had ran the entire way. He raced over to the bed where Ginny used to lay.  
  
He looked around panicking. Where was she? He wasn't to late was he?  
  
He spotted Madam Pomfrey. He advanced on her quickly. "Where is Ginny Weasley?"  
  
She looked at him. "I'm still running test in her, but she wanted to be up in Gryffindor tower so I gave her permission to lay there as long as she promised not to leave there." She answered turning back to her work.  
  
Draco stared at her for a minute. He knew why she wanted to be in Gryffindor tower, because he couldn't go there. Well he was going to prove her wrong. He was going to get into there if it was the last thing he did.  
  
He walked off once again. He knew where the portrait of the Fat Lady was and he was going to convince her to let him in.  
  
When he approached her, she didn't even so much as give him a glance.  
  
"Please let me in." He pleaded. He would get on his hands and knees right now if it would save Ginny from death.  
  
"I can't let you in without a password. And besides your not Gryffindor." She stated.  
  
"I'm aware of that fact. I really need in there it's important."  
  
"Nothing can be that important."  
  
Draco sighed and explained everything to her. When he was done explaining she was almost in tears.  
  
Draco knew at that moment he had charmed her. "You can go in, but don't tell anyone." She whispered. "And do make sure, she'll be okay." She dabbed her face.  
  
"I promise." Draco walked threw the door.  
  
When he looked around the first thing he noticed was that it was very bright and cheery. He looked around, he remembered someone saying something about the Girl's Dormitories were to the right.  
  
He walked up the staircase until he found the door that said 6th years on the front of it. He pushed open the door.  
  
He saw Lucius shoving a bottle into his pocket and grabbing an object that looked like a muggle pencil and disappearing.  
  
Draco ran over to Ginny's bed and saw that she was sleeping. He picked up her glass of water and smelled it.  
  
He glared at the glass. He knew that smell anywhere. It was poison.  
  
A/N: Good place to stop huh. Well I'll start the next chapter soon. Please Review. ::looks over at Fred and George:: I really needed the money so I had to babysit them but hey me and Draco can handle it. ::Grabs Draco and pulls him into a hug:: 


	9. Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I give up tellin you people it just gets annoying, I've already told you I'm poorer then the Weasley's. What else could you bloody want?  
  
A/N: Another Chapter again Yah. Well please R&R, Enjoy I like this chapter I think it's cute. ::makes her Ginny and Draco dolls kiss:: Hee hee.  
  
Chapter 9: Hospital Wing  
  
Draco stared at the glass that held the poison. He realized he hadn't made sure if Ginny was okay yet.  
  
He shook her, when she didn't wake he checked her pulse. He felt a slight beat. He sighed with relief. She was alive, that's good to know.  
  
He shook her again, this time her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him weakly.  
  
"Morning, love." Draco said he lifted her off the bed.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you in the Gryffindor Common Room?" She struggled to get the words out.  
  
"Shhh... Don't worry about that. I've got to get you up into the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey what's wrong with you."  
  
She closed her eyes and relaxed into his arms. "You know?" She asked realizing what he had just said.  
  
"Of course. Look who your talking to. I'm Draco Malfoy. I know everything." He smirked.  
  
Ginny was about to say a come back but she was to weak to talk.  
  
Draco set her down on a hospital bed. "Now stay right here I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey." He turned to walk away but looked back and said, "If anything happens while I'm gone try to scream and if that doesn't work, try to make some sort of noise."  
  
Ginny nodded deciding it wasn't a good idea to argue with Draco right now.  
  
She heard the door close. She stared at the ceiling. What was wrong with her? Why was she so weak? She knew she hadn't done anything to stress her muscles. What could've made her so sick? She was always reading up on medical magic and sickness and she didn't know any kind of sickness that made you this weak unless, someone had poisoned her.  
  
Is that what Draco knew and she didn't? Did he know who did this? She asked herself as she heard the door open and some foot movement. She couldn't move her head very far to see who it was, all she knew was that it wasn't Draco because he didn't drag his feet on the ground.  
  
She screamed as loud as she could as Lucius Malfoy's face came into her sight. He covered her mouth. "Shut up girl!" He said in a low deathly tone.  
  
She nodded.  
  
She heard the door open again. She automatically knew Draco was there. She could feel him. He made her feel safe and protected.  
  
"Damn it." Lucius muttered as he took out a tiny object out of his cloak. He griped it and disappeared.  
  
Draco ran over to Ginny. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern. He was afraid of what would've happened if he had arrived a couple of minutes later. From the look of it she looked unharmed, just a little shocked.  
  
"Where did he go?" She asked.  
  
"Probably back to his master."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Oh, that. Father always prefers to travel by Portkey if he can't Apparate. So he always has something handy if he needs it." Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Forget about him right now. How are you?"  
  
"Just a little weak." She looked at him and removed her hand from his. "How did you know I was getting poisoned?"  
  
"I didn't until I remembered how you looked like my mother the night she died." He closed his eyes trying to get the picture out of his head. "I asked the fat lady to let me in and after some persuading she gave in." He paused. "I remembered that the girls dorms were to the right and the years were written on the doors so that wasn't a problem. I walked in and saw my father standing next to your bedside. He disappeared and I ran over to your glass and smelled it, I've always known what poison smelled like because when I was a child I would always have to check my glasses before I drank anything because my father was forever trying to poison me."  
  
He sat down feeling guilty and responsible for what has happened. "I'm sorry that you had to be put through this Gin."  
  
She smiled as best as she could. "It's not your fault."  
  
Draco watched as Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny some type of medicine. Just thinking about Ginny being poisoned by his father made him think. His mother had had the same symptoms and she always had a glass of water or wine by her bedside. It was the only logical reason. She wasn't very old, so she couldn't have died from old age. It also made sense to the fact that Lucius hadn't been upset when she died. So it was his entirely fault. He killed his wife and almost killed Ginny.  
  
He had killed 2 people that cared about Draco; he wasn't going to kill the 3rd even if Draco had to die trying to kill the bastard.  
  
"You should try to go to bed Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said as she set the medicine down.  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'll be fine." He looked at Ginny. "Can I please stay here? I don't want to leave her alone."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco and could see that he needed to be here. The boy had been through a lot lately and just seeing the loving look he had given Ginny, she couldn't refuse him. "Of course." She smiled.  
  
Draco grinned at her and pulled up a chair to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny dear. You have to stay awake for a little while. So try to keep yourself up."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Alright."  
  
"I'll be back in a little while to check on you." She walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later Draco's head was on the bed and he was sound asleep. Ginny was propped against her pillow and running her fingers through his ungelled hair. It was soft when it wasn't gelled. He also looked cuter with his hair in his face.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked in for her check up.  
  
Ginny looked up at her. "Yeah I'm alright but I think Draco was exhausted. He dead asleep. I don't think a hurricane could wake him up."  
  
"You know you can tell he loves you. Just by the way he looks at you." Madam Pomfrey smiled looking at Draco's sleeping figure.  
  
"I know. But I don't think it's going to work with me and him." Ginny said disappointedly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well because my parents don't like him, my brother Ron hates him and his family and my family have always been rivals. My family will probably disown me when they find out about me and Draco." Ginny said with tears starting to fill her eyes.  
  
"I know your parents really good and I don't think they would disown their daughter." She looked at Ginny. "Although I do have to ask you this. If you did have to choose between Draco and your family, which would it be?"  
  
Ginny looked at her wiping the unshed tears from her eyes. "I think it would have to be Draco because my family doesn't know him the way that I do and I hate how they always judge people before they actually know them. Expecially my brother Ron."  
  
Madam Pomfrey grinned at the girl and walked to the door. "Have a good night Ginny, you can go to bed now. You should be fine."  
  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. You saved my life." Ginny smiled.  
  
"That's what I'm here for dear." She walked out and shut the door silently behind her.  
  
Ginny stared at the door for a couple of seconds and then turned her attention to Draco. She kissed his cheek. "I love you Draco. I hope everything works out okay." She grabbed his hand and covered herself up and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up. He felt the sun on his face. He looked up to notice that he was still in the Hospital wing with Ginny.  
  
He sat up and looked at her. She looked pretty with her flaming red hair in the sun, it made it look like it was on fire.  
  
Draco stared at her for a long time.  
  
He jumped when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned and saw the famous Gryffindor trio.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my sister Malfoy." Ron yelled.  
  
"Calm down Weasley, I didn't do anything to her. I saved her." Draco said moving a stand of red hair from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right, that'll be the day." Ron laughed.  
  
"Actually, he did save her Mr. Weasley. If he didn't bring her here, she would've died in her sleep last night." Madam Pomfrey said as she pasted. She winked at Draco, when she knew Ron wasn't looking.  
  
Draco grinned. "See, I did."  
  
Ron grumbled and sat down on the other side of Ginny.  
  
Because of all the noise Ginny woke up. She looked at her brother and then Draco. "Morning." She smiled.  
  
"Morning." Draco answered back. "How are you feeling? Are you any better?"  
  
"Yes I'm feeling much better thanks." She turned to her brother and his friends. "Can you give me and Draco a couple of minutes please, we need to talk alone."  
  
"Fine." Ron stood up and walked out knowing he wouldn't win an argument with her right now.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny. "I know what you're going to say and you should know what I'm going to tell you so it's a worthless fight."  
  
"Draco I don't want you to get hurt and yes I know your going to tell me that you have to but, no you don't. What am I suppose to do if you die? Am I suppose to sit here and wait for someone to come here and tell me, 'oh did you know the love of your life is dead.'"  
  
Draco sighed. He knew it was worthless but he had to make her see. "Ginny, I can't let him live. He's already killed 2 people I love, and he almost killed the last person. I could've almost lost you last night. Did you know that? How do you think I felt you almost died because of me."  
  
"But I'm fine." She argued.  
  
"And I'll be fine. I know how to handle my father. I'm sick of running away, you were right, I was scared and I'm through being scared. He killed my mother Gin, I'm not going to let him live, no matter what I will kill him." Draco said with so much hate in his voice he scared Ginny.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you Draco. I just don't know if I can live without you." Ginny kissed him. "Promise me you'll come back." She demanded.  
  
Draco stood up. He headed towards the door.  
  
"Promise me!" She yelled.  
  
Draco stopped and turned around. "I'm not promising anything I can't keep." He walked out.  
  
A/N: Well I'm stopping here. Please Review. Sorry you people had to wait so long to get the next chapter. I was having issues with writing it. ::glares at her plot bunnies:: 


	10. The maze

Disclaimer: Eh Nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter I was having problems with managing my time but Finals week is over now so I can spend more time on Writing. Enjoy. R&R. ::kicks Draco in the Shins and laughs as he hops around in pain::  
  
Chapter 10: The Maze  
  
Draco walked into the Malfoy Manor. He wasn't feeling to good about fighting his father, but he didn't think he really had a choice because Lucius would just keep coming back and trying to kill Ginny or himself.  
  
He was pretty sure that Ginny was mad at him for not promising. He wanted to promise her so bad, but he knew he couldn't make that promise because he wasn't sure if he would come back.  
  
He had fought his father before but that was all just practices. He was really scared but he wouldn't show it because fear was weakness, and the more weakness his father knew, the more of an advantage Lucius would have and Draco needed all the advantages he could get.  
  
He wasn't in a hurry to get to where his father was, he knew where he was. Lucius also probably knew Draco was coming and if he didn't he should've guessed it after everything he had done. But Draco was sure the bastard knew, Lucius may be an idiot but he wasn't a fool, that was something Draco had respected when he was a child.  
  
He turned onto the main Corridor. His father would be in his cramped office, waiting for Draco.  
  
Lucius did this on purpose because he knew when Draco found out he would come straight to him, but Draco knew this as well and was prepared to cheat if he had to.  
  
This wasn't going to be a fair fight. Lucius always cheated somehow, and Draco thought that if Lucius could cheat then he could use his title Slytherin and cheat as well.  
  
He felt as if he was walking to his death because of the so many turns and corridors, it was like they were longer just because he had somewhere to be, even when he was a child he didn't remember them being this long.  
  
Draco stopped. He looked at his surroundings. He was very annoyed now. What the hell was going on, he asked himself.  
  
As he started to walk again, he heard a voice. "Well lets hope you can get through my little Maze, Draco." He voice laughed.  
  
"Playing childish games now? Father I thought I knew you better!" Draco said looking around trying to find where the source of the voice was coming from. He knew it probably wasn't even around him, but it was worth a shot.  
  
"When you find the end of the Maze, you'll find me waiting for you. Oh and Draco by the way, watch your back, you don't know what kind of things I could've put in here." The voice said as it faded away.  
  
"Damn it!" Draco yelled out in frustration. Leave it to his father to do something like this. He was trying to tire Draco out, so that when the fight does happen Draco won't be as fast.  
  
"I have all day you know!" Draco said hoping his father heard.  
  
He started to walk around aimlessly to see if he could accidentally stumble on the exit, but of course he wouldn't because he wasn't like Potter.  
  
This isn't going to work! Why did you even come back? His mind screamed, but he blocked it out.  
  
He turned onto any another Corridor and ran straight into something. He looked up to see what it was and it was a Giant Mountain Troll.  
  
He stared at it for a second and then his mind commanded him to run.  
  
He ran as far as the corridor would take him. He stopped when he was facing a wall with no exits. The only thing he could do was face the Troll; so he took out his wand and turned around.  
  
"Incendio!" Draco yelled pointing his wand at the Troll's eyes.  
  
The Troll groaned and started to rub it's eyes giving Draco the advantage to run past him.  
  
Draco didn't waste any time getting as far away as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny didn't talk very much as her brother and his friends talked her ears off. It seemed like they didn't shut up. It really didn't bother Ginny very much, she was actually grateful for the company, but she just wasn't really in the mood to talk at that moment. She was more worried about Draco.  
  
She knew that even if he did promise he that there was a chance he couldn't come back, but it still would've made her better if he did. He had just said he couldn't promise her something he couldn't keep and walked out without looking back.  
  
"Are you okay Ginny?" Hermione asked concerned. She moved closer to the bedside.  
  
"I'm fine." Ginny answered with a far away gaze in her eyes.  
  
"You look like you're detached or distant." Harry said biting his bottom lip.  
  
"I'm alright." Ginny almost screamed.  
  
Hermione noticed the frustration on the girl's face and glared at Ron, knowing he was going to open his mouth. "What's wrong?" She asked in a soothing voice.  
  
Ginny was about to say nothing but she saw the real concern on each of their faces, they were really worried about her and here she was about to yell at them for it. "I'm just worried about Draco."  
  
Ron's face went red. "Why are you worried about the stupid git?" He said earning another glare from Hermione.  
  
"Maybe because she loves him." Hermione said bitterly and hit Ron in the arm, really hard. Everyone heard the smack.  
  
"Oww." Ron complained rubbing his now bruised arm.  
  
"Do you love him?" Harry asked, looking back at Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at them all for a couple of seconds and then answered, "Yes."  
  
"Where is he?" Ron asked still in pain.  
  
"He went to go fight his father. Sorry correction, he went to go and kill his father." Ginny said in a sad voice as new tears filled her eyes.  
  
"And you let him go?" Hermione asked in shock. "You're going to let him murder his father?"  
  
Ginny wiped her cheeks and looked down at her hands. "There's nothing I can do. I can't tell him he can't after everything he's told me that Lucius has done to him. And then him figuring out it was his father that killed his mother. I couldn't tell him no. I asked him to promise me he'll come back but he wouldn't even do that."  
  
"What a bloody." But Ron was interrupted. "He couldn't!" Harry blurted out.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"And why not?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because think about it this way. Lets say you had to go off and fight in the war and Hermione made you promise you would come back, but you didn't. Even though she knew there was a chance of you not coming back she made you promise, but now that you technically broke that promise she is heart broken." Harry said trying to explain.  
  
"I don't like Hermione." Ron said defensively.  
  
"I don't like you either." Hermione said back.  
  
Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and Harry continued. "What I mean is that it would hurt the person more if you made the promise and broke it, then it would not making the promise and breaking it. Even if the person knew there was a slight chance you couldn't come back it still hurts them more." Harry noticed the look Hermione was giving him. "I'm not saying that it still doesn't hurt, but it doesn't hurt as much." He finished sheepishly.  
  
Ginny nodded understanding what Harry had said. So basically what Harry told her was Draco didn't make the promise because he didn't want to hurt Ginny if he wasn't to come back. But didn't Draco know that if he promised or not that it would hurt so much if he didn't come back, that she wasn't sure if she would live?  
  
"Don't worry Ginny. I'm pretty sure Draco will come back. In fact I'm positive he'll come back, and if he doesn't you can beat me to a bloody pulp." Harry said smiling. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She said smiling back at him.  
  
"Feel better?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Much." She pulled Harry into a hug.  
  
He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sighed. This was getting very annoying. He had run into a Troll, a Dragon, a Chimaera, and to top it off he was carried off by about 200 Cornish pixies.  
  
He was really starting to hate this maze.  
  
Just when he thought that things couldn't get any worse, he was jumped by a dozen of gnomes.  
  
He lay on the ground as they jumped all over his body. He was very annoyed; he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.  
  
He knew his father was also testing him. Even when Draco was going to kill him, his father was always testing him. But this time it was for patients and Draco knew he was losing. He was about ready to say fuck it but the little voice in the back of his mind to him not to.  
  
Draco decided that he would try to follow that voice for now. He stood up and started kicking the little gnomes into walls. He let a laugh escape when he thought about this was just like playing Muggle Soccer.  
  
"Hey, that was fun." He said to himself, as he kicked the last gnome into a door he hadn't noticed was there before.  
  
He walked to it, opened the door and peered inside. He could've almost, almost, jumped for joy when he realized it was the end, it had to be, it was his father's office. What else could be the end?  
  
The chair behind the desk whirled around and showed a very angry Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Well it looks like I beat your stupid Maze. Now lets get this over with." Draco said taking out his wand.  
  
Lucius laughed. "You couldn't beat me at a wizard Duel boy." He said taking out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled, making Draco's wand fly out of his hands.  
  
"Accio, Draco's wand." Lucius caught the wand. "What are you going to do now, there's no way you can beat me without your precious wand." He smirked.  
  
Draco glared and started to think of something quickly before his father decided to kill him.  
  
A/N: Well people it seemed like a good place to stop. I promise it shouldn't take me too long to get the next chapter out. And BTW for you stupid people Harry is just being NICE to Ginny, nothing is going to happen between the two of them, Ginny loves Draco to much. I already know what I'm going to do so bear with me here. Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	11. Show down

Disclaimer: Once again for you illiterate people. I own nothing but the plot, so kiss off.  
  
A/N: I know it took a really long time to get this chapter up and I apologize. The problem was I wasn't sure how to put the scene I saw in my head down in words, so after about 2 weeks I think, I finally got it. So please enjoy and R&R. Thanks to the people who have reviewed.  
  
Chapter 11: Show down  
  
"Maybe you guys should leave." Ginny yawned. "I'm getting very tired and besides you guys have class today."  
  
Hermione nodded agreeing with the fact that they can't miss classes. Ron and Harry sighed knowing what would come next.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright, here all by yourself?" Ron asked hoping she would change her mind and ask them to stay.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm just really tired." She answered disappointing Ron, who really didn't want to go to his classes. "I'm not trying to be rude but I really would be grateful if you guys did go. I haven't gotten much sleep lately."  
  
"How could you, when you have that stupid git bothering you all of the time." Ron said very clearly still annoyed that Ginny and Draco like each other.  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a pleading look. She understood and turned to the two boys. "Come on you two, we have Professor McGonagall right now. And we know how strict she is. I also don't think Madam Pomfrey is going to give us a pass, so we better go to class, while we have some minutes to spare."  
  
Both boys glared at her because they knew what she was trying to do.  
  
Hermione winked at Ginny as she escorted the boys to the door.  
  
Ginny watched them as they left. She sighed with relief; she could now put her plan into action. Draco wasn't going to get rid of her that easily. She was going to help him. Even if he didn't want it, she could care less.  
  
She watched as Madam Pomfrey walked into the office. She had decided to make her move while She wasn't looking. She climbed out of bed and carefully made her way to the door.  
  
There was no way she was going let Draco do this alone, she thought as she slipped out of the room and down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco reached inside of his cloak and remembered his secret weapon. He knew it wasn't the best thing in the world to use but it would hopefully get the job done.  
  
He pulled out a sword. It was the muggle way of fighting but Draco had had lessons with them when he was a boy. Besides if it serves its purpose, that's all that mattered to Draco at this moment.  
  
Lucius started to laugh at his son. "A sword? You expect to beat me with a sword." He straightened his posture. "I was the one who taught you how to fight with one boy, I'm sure your memory isn't that bad."  
  
Draco didn't say anything about the comments. Of course he remembered, how could he forget when he had so many scars on his back, or the long nights he had spent in his bedroom trying to recover because if he wasn't fine by the next day the lashing would've been worse.  
  
"There is no way you can beat me with a measly little sword. I know all your moves boy and trust me they aren't very good one's."  
  
"Well if you think you can beat me, why don't you shut your trap and fight me. Then we'll see the real man walk away from here." Draco challenged.  
  
He smirked and grabbed one of his own swords off the wall. "Fine, but I don't think your mother would've approve." He said knowing that would hit the right button.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my mother you bastard!" He yelled letting his anger take control as he leapt in the air and his sword came crashing down on Lucius's.  
  
"You should've seen the look on her face when she knew her loving husband was poisoning her. I'll never forget how she begged me to stop."  
  
Draco paused. "She knew? She knew all along?" He wasn't sure if he should be disgusted that she was devoted to the family name that much, or if he should be ashamed because she knew that Draco would've came and got her if she asked for it, was she that afraid to ask for help? Did she think it would make her weak, like Draco always thinks.  
  
Lucius smirked. He wanted to get Draco upset and angry, it will make him unable to be in tune with all of his abilities and then he will have the advantage and do what he should've done to Draco a long time ago. "Of course she knew. Did you actually think she would disgrace the family name by turning me in, besides I had already told her it would just be more painful if she tried."  
  
"How could you do that to someone? Didn't you love her at all?" Draco already knew that answer but he wanted to hear Lucius say it.  
  
"Of course I didn't."  
  
"She did everything you asked of her! Even on her dying bed, she didn't tell anyone and yet you still disrespect her. She never revealed any of the Death Eaters plans, she stayed out of your way when you asked or yelled, she never did anything without your permission, She never came to my help after you beat me even though you knew she wanted to, and the list goes on. How could you not love her? What did she do?" Draco asked as more anger then he knew he had swelled up inside of him.  
  
"She didn't do anything. She just wasn't what I was looking for; I only married her because she was a pure blood. Besides Malfoy's don't love, we can't afford to lose ourselves in something as stupid as that."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. We are human; we're not some super beings that can with stand anything. We have emotions, I know it's just most of the time you wouldn't let me show them. We have all emotions including the ability of falling in love. You just must have hidden them so long, you've forgotten how to feel." Draco raised his sword once again and pointed it at Lucius.  
  
Lucius smiled evilly and disapparated.  
  
"Son of a Bitch. I forgot about that!" Draco looked all around trying to keep his guard up. He should've expected Lucius to cheat that way. These were times he really wished he could apparate.  
  
He sighed, in a way he hoped Lucius wouldn't come back; but then again he would never get to kill him and that would've made his trip here a waste of time.  
  
Lucius watched Draco from the shadows. He knew he had Draco just a little paranoid and he liked having the upper hand. He clutched his sword in his hand. He couldn't wait to sink it into Draco's skin; he had waited so long for them to have a fight with no restrictions. He was sure Draco had waited this long, maybe even longer, for this fight as well.  
  
He sliently moved from the shadows and deeply sliced Draco in the back.  
  
Draco cried out in pain and swooped around and met the sword before it could cut him again.  
  
There was a loud clang that echoed through the corridors as the two swords collided.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny panted as soon as she stopped running. She hadn't run all the way but the Malfoy's estate is big. She wasn't sure where the front door was. Lucius probably did that on purpose, she thought bitterly.  
  
She came to the biggest door she had seen since she had arrived. This must be it, she walked up to it and opened it as quietly as possible, which didn't seem to be much because the creaking sound it made would've most likely woken up all of England.  
  
She held her breath and hoped that nobody heard that. She walked past a couple of house elf's that acted as if she didn't even exist. That made her nervous.  
  
She turned down a corridor; they all started to look the same, like she was in a maze.  
  
She hoped that this wasn't going to take very long. She prayed Draco was alright and at least was still alive she got there.  
  
She took another turn and there was a big mountain troll. "Wrong way." She started to run. The troll had spotted her as it squinted it eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco jumped back before Lucius could make contact. "And you call me weak. I think you're getting to old for this father." Draco smirked.  
  
Lucius growled as he pulled out his wand and directed it towards Draco. "You'll pay for that." He wiped the blood from his forehead, where Draco had cut him earlier.  
  
Draco quickly looked around frantically; he felt like he was a child again looking for a place to hide.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled sending the green light Draco's way.  
  
Draco dodged it and skid under Lucius's desk for safety. He saw the green light hit the wall where he had been standing. He sighed with relief, but he knew the battle wasn't over yet.  
  
"Why are you hiding?" Lucius asked in what he thought was a comforting voice. "Are you a baby again?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes. He wasn't going to let his pride talk him into stepping out. Damn it he hated being called a baby. He came out and stood up.  
  
"Well at least he does have some pride left in that little skull of yours." Lucius flipped Draco's sword out of his hands, caught it and hurled it across the room. "Too bad. What are you going to do now?"  
  
Draco gazed around to find something, anything to hit Lucius with; something that'll at least distract him for a tiny bit, so Draco could get his sword back.  
  
Lucius knocked Draco to the floor and put his foot on his back. "This is where it ends Draco." Lucius raised his sword.  
  
A/N: YAH! Cliffy, don't pout about it too much it's not as bad as a cliff hanger that I left in Boy Trouble so get over it. Clue, the more you review the more I write. ::wink wink:: 


	12. The Finale

Disclaimer: ::growls:: Do you people know how annoying this is. Telling you over and over so I'm not going to. You shoulda read the first chapters so therefore know it's not mine it's the goddesses work I'm just doing a FF. ::mumbles to herself::  
  
A/N: I know I know I haven't written in a really long time. A year in fact from the updated thingy. I've been really busy babysitting and school and graduation and work and college. Everything has just been stressing so I apologize again for not writing in a long time. I hope you like the ending. This will be the ending.  
  
Chapter 12: The Finale  
  
Draco waited for death to come but didn't feel any pain or any sensations at all. Not sure if he should be scared or jump for joy, he opened his eyes to see what was happening around him.  
  
Ginny was standing right in front of him, sword in hand, blocking the blow for Draco. She looked like a goddess standing there to fight for what was hers, he thought as he pushed himself back to reality. He can't just let her face his father alone, what kind of man was he?  
  
Pushing himself to his feet, Draco ran to the wall where his father's swords hung and grabbed one.  
  
Draco slid across the floor, pushing Ginny out of the way taking the blow for her as Lucius slices Draco's Shoulder.  
  
Ginny screams his name to make sure he's okay.  
  
He pushes himself into a standing position. Puts his sword in front of him and copying his father's move, knocks the sword out of Lucius's hand. Draco puts the sword to his throat. "Since you hate Muggles so much Father, why don't you die like one." Draco raised the sword and in a blind fury, chops Lucius's head off before he could say anything.  
  
Ginny turned her head away and out of relief clasps to the floor.  
  
Draco drops the sword and for the first time in his life feels completely safe.  
  
"Well it looks like you've been busy today." Dumbledore said as he walked in making both of them jump to their feet.  
  
Ginny ran over to him. "It's not what it looks like Professor."  
  
"I think it looks like it exactly what it is. Ron, come get your sister." Dumbledore walked over to Draco and started mumbling things that Ginny could make out if she tried, which frustrated her."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry rushed over to Ginny and squeezed her in a tight bear hug.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny are you alright!"  
  
She covered her ears. "Ron I'm right in front of you, you don't have to yell. And I'm just fine just a little... off that's all."  
  
"Off? What do you mean by off?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Ron you're nosey, She's just fine, leave her alone for a little while and let her breathe." Hermione said smacking him atop his head.  
  
"Are you going to be okay Ginny?" Harry asked pulling her into another hug.  
  
"Yeah I think everything is going to be fine now." She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well you two have certainly have had a long day. So tell me what happened." Dumbledore said as he sat comfortably behind his desk.  
  
"Well you see it started like this..." They both started talk at the same time.  
  
"One at a time please." Dumbledore laughed. "Ginny you tell your part and then we'll listen to Mr. Malfoy's."  
  
"Okay." Ginny said as she continued to tell her part of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And then I raised the Sword and killed Lucius Malfoy." Ginny said nervously.  
  
"You did not!" Draco yelled. "I killed him don't try to take the blame so I won't get into trouble. I did it and Dumbledore knows I did it. I was the one standing over the body and I'm proud to say he's dead. The only thing the Minister would do is put him in Azkaban and He would just escape and torment me and you again." He said really fast that Ginny barely got a word he said but apparently by the look Dumbledore had on his face, he did, and he understood.  
  
"Well it's good to know you'll take the blame for your own doing once in a while." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Draco's face when 5 shades of red as he looked at the table.  
  
"I think we can figure something out to tell the Ministry so nobody gets into trouble." He winked at them. "Well Draco, since I know you don't want to go back to the Manor, do you have everything you need?"  
  
"Of course I do." He grabbed Ginny. "Right here."  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"Speaking of Ginny, your parents are outside the door. They've been wanted to talk to you and see you for quite some time." He rose and walked her to the door, stopping Draco before he went out.  
  
"Now Draco, you need a place to stay. I figured and I already talked to them, maybe you'd like to stay with the Weasley's. they have offered to let you stay with them if you would like. Before you answer, I know you don't like them but I know you like Ginny and you need to get along with her family in order to be able to for any kind of relationship with her. And I know they could give you security and you could help them with Money. I think it's the best thing for the both of you."  
  
Draco sighed and waited a couple seconds before answering. "I would like to try it. If they really don't mind a Slytherin in their household."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Good, I think you should go tell them yourself."  
  
"Me? But..." Knowing he couldn't win he walked out and feeling more nervous then he's ever felt in his life walked over to them. "I would be delighted to stay with you over breaks. I know since you don't have a lot of money, I would like to pay rent."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled. "We would be delighted as well."  
  
"Come on Draco, dinner is being served and I'm hungry." Ginny said dragging his off.  
  
"Wait." Draco said pulling her back and looking at her parents. "I would like to apologize for the fact that my father judged you people wrong. I can't wait to actually get to know you. And I would like to pay for all the damage my father has caused to you in the last century."  
  
"Draco, I can call you Draco right?" When he nodded she continued. "We don't want you to pay for something your father did, now run along and have fun."  
  
"But not too much fun, We need to have a talk about you and Ginny later!" Mr. Weasley yelled as the two ran out of sight.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to handle him?" He asked turning to his wife.  
  
"Oh, I don't know we have 5 children and twins who get into trouble all the time." Looks back where Draco and Ginny disappeared. "I think he'll fit in just fine."  
  
A/N: Well it's finally done, tell me what you think. I like it. So I kinda don't care what you people think but it would be nice, but if you don't like it, screw off. Peace people. ::grabs Draco's hand:: that's a wrap. ::Walks off stage:: 


End file.
